The Coffee Shop
by DeetsViBre
Summary: Harry sits in a Coffee Shop, Draco Malfoy walks in.
1. In walks unexpected

**AN- OK Bro Hams, I am writing something new. I have been working on HPMOP and it's really heavy and plot driven… and like complicated… so now I bring you straight forwardnessssss! I am a snake… people… sneeple**

 **Here's how it works. Sometimes when I feel like it I am going to write about a page (with out AN's) and that's it. It might not be updated a lot… but it's here so, yeah.**

 **The Coffee Shop**

* * *

The occasional jingling of a bell was the only sound that interrupted the soft din of chatter. None of the topics being discussed could be discerned from one another, But Harry was confident that he was not the topic of any conversation in the café. If he was in the Three Broomsticks his name would be on the lips of every person, but here in a muggle coffee shop no one knew who he was.

This was the precise reason that Harry came to this place, he even fiddled with the idea of moving completely into the muggle world, but dismissed it when he thought about the hole he would be leaving in magical society if he left. He wasn't completely sure what his function in the magical world was yet, but from what everyone told him, it was very important that he figure it out.

Harry took a long sip of the high quality dark roast in his white cup. No one would believe him, but he thought the muggle world made better coffee. Something about taking the time to do it by hand made it taste richer, the flavor had more depth, and this shop was the best in London. He also loved being here because no one from the magical world would…

The jingle of the bell on the door interrupted Harry's thoughts.

A slim, young, blond man walked in through the door, it took all of Harry's will power not to spit his coffee all over the table.

Into the muggle café walked Draco Malfoy.

The blond man looked around the cafe with less sneer then Harry would have expected. When Silver eyes were about to travel over Harry's position he practically threw himself to the floor to avoid being noticed. It seemed to have worked because Draco walked to the counter to order without glancing back.

What in Merlin's ball was Draco Malfoy doing in the muggle coffee shop?

He watched as the pale almost, twenty year old, walked to the side of the bar where his drink would be served. Harry studied the other man's back and he leaned slightly on the gold railing that went around the edge of the room, his fingers swept over the dark oak counter as if checking for dust.

When Draco's order arrived Harry looked directly down at the table to avoid notice. When the sound of a chair scraping the floor floated across his senses he very slightly tipped his head up. From the top of his vision he saw Malfoy taking the seat across from his own.

"Hello, Potter."

Draco's drawl stretched Harry's sir name in a way he found unpleasant. He looked up and groaned as he confirmed he was not losing his mind and Malfoy truly was sitting with him.

"Don't sound so elated to see me Potter, you might cause people to think you enjoy my presence."

Draco's smooth sarcastic tones and relaxed but still proper stance, had an ease about it that Harry had never be able to acquire. He was in his element no matter what his surroundings, Malfoy was always on higher ground.

"What are you doing here?" The words came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them, simply the idea of Malfoy in the muggle area and seeming comfortable was so ludicrous he had an unfortunate case of word vomit.

Draco smirked, "I am here because I was informed that you might be here."

* * *

-"Do you like Coffee?"

"Only with my oxygen."

-Lorelai Gilmore


	2. Godfathers

**The Coffee Shop 2**

* * *

Harry simply stared at Draco. The notion that Malfoy would come to a muggle café was hilarious on its own, add the concept of Malfoy seeking out Harry in said Café, and it was unbelievable. Harry truly had no words to respond with, his mind was empty from the shock of the impossible happening.

"I can see that my incredible and blinding charm has left you without words." Draco smirked, he placed his elbow in the table and rested his head on his hand. It was a posture that most would think was rude or unbecoming, but Malfoy made it seem proper.

"I errrr…" Was the sound the finally came from Harry. Without insults being thrown he wasn't sure how to respond to Malfoy.

"You are as eloquent as ever I see." Draco tipped his head to the side a bit as he spoke with a smirk.

The mild verbal abuse kick started Harry's brain, "Why are you looking for me?"

Malfoy's smirk widened until it almost resembled a smile, but it definitely wasn't a smile because Malfoy's only knew how to smirk.

"Why, I am so glad you asked." Draco lifted his head from his hand, "I have a request for you."

Harry felt his face contort into something that was probably ugly, "Why would I do anything you ask?" he tried not to spit the words out as he spoke.

Draco's quiet ease of posture began to slip away, and was replaced with a slight tension in his shoulders. Harry was surprised, this meant that Malfoy was possibly nervous and might not be as secure as first projected. Harry might have the upper hand for once if the "request" was important enough.

"The war ended almost two years ago didn't it? It's not healthy to hold on to anger for so long you know." Draco tried to be flippant and use his smooth tone like before, but the illusion was ruined by his stiffness.

Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, he felt more and more relaxed as Malfoy became more nervous.

"And what is this request worth to you?" Harry asked.

Draco leaned back from the question as if it bit him, "You're not supposed to ask for something, you're Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged, "What rule states that Gryffindor's can want things in return for favors?"

Draco didn't answer, he obviously hadn't expected this response and didn't have anything planned to counter it. After a moment of silence Harry decided to be merciful and act the Gryffindor that was expected of him.

"Listen Malfoy, you are here…" He gestured around the café, "In a muggle Coffee shop, talking to me of all people. Whatever your request is, it must be important, so just tell me."

Relief visibly washed over Draco when Harry did something predictable, he looked down at his untouched coffee while he collected his thoughts.

"It's about Severus." He began in a softest tone Harry had ever hear from him. "I read in the paper a few months after the war that he was exonerated post his death… I want to know why. When I began to ask around I found out that the hearing was closed chamber and that you were the only witness."

Draco looked up from his cup his and tone returned to is normal drawl, "Of course I was shocked, why would _you_ know anything about Severus that I didn't? He hated you."

Harry felt his bows rising into his hair as he listened, "Why should I explain anything about it to you?"

Draco voice became soft again, "He was my godfather." Was the only explanation given…

But it worked, Harry thought about Sirius and knew that Malfoy deserved to know the truth. After viewing the memories from Snape's tears Harry found that he wanted to know more about the man, what made someone do the things that he did, terrible and wonderful things. Here was his chance in the most unexpected form.

"Fine." Harry removed his elbows from the table and reclined in his chair, "But in return I want to know more about what Snape was really like."

* * *

"I can't stop drinking coffee. I stop drinking coffee, I stop doing the standing and walking… and the words-putting-into-sentences doing."

-Lorelai Gilmore


	3. Slightly more expected

**The Coffee Shop 3**

* * *

Malfoy's face contorted into something much more synonymous with his name, at least in Harry's experience. He wondered if he was about to be yelled at in public.

"What gives you the right to know anything about Severus?" Draco spat the words like a bad taste.

Harry wasn't surprised by the sudden turn in attitude, it was incredible that Malfoy had been as civil as he was so far. He kept his cool and leveled his green eyes on the blond, He kept all of his emption out of the gaze while he waited for Malfoy to stop seething.

Draco slowly calmed under the steady glare, when he was composed enough to listen, Harry answered.

"You would be surprised." Was all he supplied.

Any anger left in Malfoy seemed to fall away, the answer was so ambiguous it seemed to have caught his curiosity and he deflated slightly.

"I guess I might be surprised, apparently I didn't know as much about him as I thought." Draco sounded very forlorn and it pulled at Harry in an odd way. He felt like he could relate because of how he felt when he learned that James's wasn't a saint.

"The things I learned were… shocking." Harry didn't know what else to say, so he started at the beginning.

"I was there when Snape died."

He didn't get to continue, the moment those words were spoken Draco focused in on Harry like a hawk, his eyes were tight around the edges with obviously restrained pain.

"You were there?" He asked weakly.

Harry nodded, "The reason I know enough to clear his name is because I was there when he died… I… he gave me his memories before…"

"Why you?" Draco said so quietly Harry almost missed it.

"I was convenient, there wasn't much time… but also, I think he felt I should know some of the things he showed me."

Harry remembered the image of Dark eyes losing their light and the sound of soft words 'Look…at…me.'

The memory affected Harry more than he expected, talking about it was something he had never done. The emotions he was feeling must have been easy to read because Draco paled slightly, he didn't say anything and allowed Harry to continue.

"The first memory that he left was about my mother." Harry looked down at the table, remembering two bright happy children (Snape less so) and then thinking about their fates was… difficult.

"Your mother?" Draco sounded rightfully confused.

Harry nodded shallowly, "Yea, they were friends before Hogwarts, his family lived near my grandparents."

"Were they close?" Malfoy was trying to be delicate, Harry thought his kindness was strange but appreciated it.

"They were best friends." Harry let a soft smile lift his lips, Draco was still looking at him and his pale skin became lightly dusted pink. Having such an intimate conversation with a rival must be kind of embarrassing Harry concluded.

* * *

"Coffee please, and a shot of cynicism"

-Lorelai Gilmore


	4. Patronus

**A/N- HI all, new chapter. For those waiting of HPMOP don't worry I am working on it and there will be a chapter before Thanksgiving… I hope. If it's late I will just blame my beta! Scapegoat! … I mean lovely beta…**

 **The Coffee Shop 4**

Draco's blush persisted through the silence that followed Harry's statement. Harry expected some sort of response, Draco just found out his Deatheater godfather was best friends with a muggle born who became a Gryffindor, but there was no outburst. Besides his flustered blush and slightly shocked face, Draco didn't seem to know how to react.

"Did you know my father's animagus form was a buck?" Harry asked.

Draco slowly shook his head, then his eyes widened. "Severus's Patronus was a doe." He whispered.

Harry nodded and smiled softly.

"But to have your Patronus altered by someone else's influence means…" Draco trailed off.

"Yeah…" Harry looked down at the table, it was still hard for him to reconcile how much Snape must have loved his mother.

"She never felt the same for him?" Something in Draco's voice made Harry look up. He looked stricken, perhaps there was more to patronus charm than Harry knew.

"She might have, or could have, but Snape made a mistake that cost him his chance… it's the reason he turn completely to Voldemort in the beginning." Harry watched his audience closely for a reaction.

Draco's face became awash with understanding.

"That makes sense, all these years I always wondered why Sev joined the Death Eaters. He never seemed to enjoy the… activities, involved with being a part of the group." He looked reminiscent as he spoke, his head was turned to the side looking off into the café, and his silver eyes were bright with the memory of someone that Draco obviously cared about.

Harry was fascinated with this new side of Malfoy. It really seemed that everyone he had considered a bad person was really different from his assumptions, Harry wouldn't be very surprised at this point if some hidden past of Voldemort's made him into a good guy.

"Snape really meant something to you, didn't he?" Harry asked.

Draco turned to look directly into Harry's eyes, "Yeah, he did." He answered matter of factly.

"Why…"

Harry began, he paused for a moment to figure out how to word his question delicately.

"Why does Snape's patronus mean so much? I know that a person's patronus only changes when something impacts them but you make it seem like it explained everything." Harry knew he was showing weakness in his ignorance of magical culture but his curiosity won over his fear of Malfoy picking on him.

Draco didn't look like he was going to start laughing or spewing insults, he look like he was sad. Maybe he felt bad about Harry being deprived of magical education, either way he was very serious when he answered.

"A person's patronus is not just a reflection of their personality, it is a reflection of their soul. For someone's patronus to be changed by another person means they loved them, truly loved them, or that the person did something to change their life forever, something no one else could do."

Harry felt the weight of Draco's words. The fact that Snape's patronus was still a doe after all those years meant that he still loved Lily, he was still fighting for her and protecting Harry for her, everything was for her…

"So my patronus being a Buck means…" Harry trailed off in thought.

Draco picked up with his own speculations, "I assume it is somewhat a reflection of you, since you are like your father, but it is also probably a reflection of the impact both your parents had on your life when they died for you. The buck also representing your mother since she was a doe, but you are male so it's a Buck."

Harry internalized the information, he was secretly grateful Malfoy was being so civil since the topic turned to his own parents. "I always thought it was a buck because I found out my father's animagus was one."

Draco shook his head, "simply learning about your father wouldn't cause the change, I guaranty that if you learned the charm before third year, it would still be a buck."

"So what's yours?" Harry asked on impulse.

"It was a Hawk." Draco answered, he paused when he realized what he said. His eyes wandered down to the table and he looked like he was internally berating himself.

"Was a Hawk?" Harry was truly confused.

oOoOo

"Man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee"

~ Lorelai Gilmore


	5. Jerk

AN- Heeeelloooo… Sorry for the wait. Holidays and all… my nephew gave me a head cold… kids right? Yeah… I'm still a jerk for waiting so long to update.

For those of you waiting for HPMOP, don't worry I am still working on it and have not forgotten

 **The Coffee Shop 5**

Draco pressed the palm of his hand to his own forehead, he groaned is a way that indicated frustration. Harry assumed he was frustrated with himself considering the information he just let slip.

"What is it with you?" Draco muttered.

Harry pointed to himself, "Me? What did I do?"

Draco removed his hand from his head and glared at Harry from under his fringe.

The intensity in the grey eyes stopped any words from leaving Harry's mouth, but it didn't stop his mind from commenting on the new way Draco wore his hair, more natural with less gel, he looked good. That's thought put the brakes on his mind and left Harry sitting still and dumb.

"What you did, was take my guard down, I came here to talk about one thing and somehow I ended up on a completely different topic while having verbal slips so big even a moron like you can't miss them." Draco's legendary temper began to flare as he ranted.

The tone and the insult shook Harry from his statuesque state, and he felt irritated.

"I'm the moron? You are the one accidentally revealing something as personal as your Patronus form changing. Doesn't that make you the moron?" Harry smirked, he swore he could see steam floating up from his rivals ears. Before the blond could explode he kept rattling on to see how far he could push it.

"So what is its form now? Is it a snake? Oh, wait no I bet it's a bat for Snape…" Harry leaned back and crossed his legs, his hand went to his chin like he was pondering. "Or maybe it's one of those white poncy birds your family keeps on their lawn."

Slowly Draco's head tipped down to face his hands that were clenched on the table. Harry wasn't sure if he was containing his growing anger or calming down, but he honestly didn't care. After all the years of fighting it was fun to have the upper hand.

"Or maybe it's a ferret!" Harry exclaimed loudly like one would the word eureka.

He took a breath to continue naming possibilities only to have the air promptly ejected from his lungs by the edge of the table.

Draco had slammed his hands onto the table and stood so forcefully he pushed the surface right into Harry's middle.

"It's not any of those ridiculous things! It's a BLOODY PHEONIX BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN MEDDLING OLD CODGER!" His voice rose until he was yelling by the end, then he turned and stormed from the café.

Every person in the small shop was looking at Harry, he tipped his head down to avoid the curious gazes. Suddenly what he had been doing, picking on Draco, didn't seem so fun. He felt ashamed that he had made light of something so personal.

Images of a dark tower with a scared boy pointing his wand at a dying man, rose up in Harry's mind.

" _Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices, let me help you."_

The voice of the old dying man floated to the surface.

He had helped Draco.

Within all Dumbledore's complicated plans, there was a small spot reserved for the plan to save Draco. To keep a boy with no real blood on his hands from becoming a murderer.

Harry wondered when Draco had realized this truth, That Dumbledore set it up for Snape to take his kill.

It was probably when he learned that Snape was on the side of the light but had still taken the unbreakable vow to protect him.

Harry sat alone in the coffee shop with a weight in his chest.

"I'm a real jerk sometimes…"

* * *

I need Caffeine. Whatever form you've got. I haven't had any all day. I'll drink it, shoot it, eat it, snort it, whatever form it's in. Gimmie!"

-Lorelai Gilmore


	6. Not the Coffee Shop

**AN- I know these chapters are short, I use this story to clear my mind for my big fic HPMOP… but I do like this story**

 **For those waiting for a new HPMOP, don't worry it is coming and it is becoming a monster chapter!**

* * *

 **The Coffee Shop? 6**

Harry hadn't felt this bad in a long time, it was very odd that the feeling came from treating Draco Malfoy poorly. Why did he stoop to picking on Draco? Especially about something as private as his pratronus form.

It felt like all the years of resentment bubbled up and he just word vomited everywhere…

Harry looked down into his empty glass, He was a light weight…

He raised his hand and gestured to the bartender and then asked for a refill of whatever he was drinking. He had no idea what it was since he had little experience with muggle liquor, but he knew it was good.

Harry rarely drank and when he did, he had to do it out of the public eye, so this muggle bar was where he went on occasion. The few times he had been here he asked the bartender to make him a surprise, and every drink had been very different but they were all good. He didn't even know the bartenders name, he always just mentally referred to him as the nice-hair-guy.

As soon as his fresh drink arrived Harry started in on it, he was halfway through when he felt someone take the stool next to him. He lazily glanced at the person invading his personal space and was surprised to see Ron.

"Hey, mate." Ron casually threw his arm around Harry.

"wha' you doin here?" Harry felt himself slip over the words… maybe he should slow down on the drinks.

Ron squeezed Harry's shoulders, "well, you see… I got the weirdest fire call a little while ago."

"Oh, really?" Harry was curious now.

"Yeah." Ron gripped his shoulder as if to keep him in place, "It was from Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled louder than intended as he tried to pull away, but he was firmly stopped by Ron.

The bartender hurried over to investigate, he glared at Ron before smiling sweetly at Harry, "Is this guy bothering you?"

Harry frantically shook his head as a blush rose on his cheeks.

"No, everything is fine."

The bartender looked skeptical but walked back down the bar.

Harry rounded on Ron, his friends was still keeping him from getting up.

"Why would Draco call you?"

Ron became a bit angry, "Draco is it? He actually called Hermione while I was at her place. Why is he calling Hermione?"

"What did he say?" Harry needed to know if Draco was still angry.

"What does that matter?! He shouldn't be calling Hermione! Even if it's to ask about you! And why the fuck is he asking about you!?" Ron grew louder as he ranted.

While Ron was getting more and more upset Harry was figuring things out. Somehow Draco got in contact with Hermione and that's how he found out about the coffee shop!

"AND he's coming here right now!" Ron finished.

The final words sank into Harry's preoccupied mind… coming here now…

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Ron sighed in exasperation, "He asked Hermione where you would go if not the coffee shop, and before I could stop her she told him about this place."

Harry tried to jump from his seat and leave but Ron held him firmly.

"Oh. I don't think so, I want to know what's going on." Ron smirked.

"Oh, shit" Harry picked up his half-finished drink and downed it.

"Nice Hair Guy," he called out to get more…

* * *

"The drinks fortify us. The drinks give us strength. The drinks get us drunk."

-Lorelai Gilmore


	7. Still not the coffee Shop

**AN- I AM BACK! If you want an update about why I was gone check out the authors note on HPMOP my epically long story that's now updated!**

 **The Coffee Shop? 7**

After what Harry said to him why would Draco be looking for him again?!

Harry took the new drink from the Nice-Hair-Bartender and began to drink it quickly. He sputtered when the tumbler was pulled from his hands.

"You're going to drown at that rate!" Ron moved the drink out of his reach and pinned him with a glare.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry felt his drunk mind circle around that question, what was going on? He wasn't really sure. It could have been all the alcohol but Harry wasn't sure why he was so scared to see Draco. Sure, He insulted him on a very personal level, and yes, he should feel bad and have a few drinks, but why was he so unnerved by the thought of being near him again?

"I'm not sure…" Harry replied slowly and surprisingly clearly considering his level of intoxication.

Ron's anger deflated, "Not sure?"

Harry placed his head down on the bar and reached out for his drink.

"Yeah… He jus' walked into my café an… I dun know… talked to me."

Ron stared at his friend with an expression that displayed much more confusion than irritation. Harry stared at his drink with his arm stretched out on the counter top while Ron held it out of reach.

"He talked to you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, an I was a jerk… n' he yelled and left."

Harry explanation did little to clear up the confusion, Ron sighed and handed the drink back to Harry.

"I'm staying until Malfoy gets here, I want a sober explanation."

Simultaneously Harry became both irritated and scared. Irritated at his friend for butting in to his business and scared because in the span of a few minutes he had managed to forget that Draco was coming. Scared became the overwhelming emotion, he wasn't sure what he scared of exactly but he didn't want to see Draco while drunk.

Harry bolted from his seat and made for the door, unfortunately in his drunken state he wasn't very agile and he barely made it off his stool before Ron grabbed the back of his jacket.

"I don't think so!" Ron pulled Harry back onto his seat.

Just as Harry was about to go off on his friend, the door to the bar opened and the topic of their argument walked in like he owned the place.

Draco skimmed the room until his eyes fell on Harry, he didn't look particularly pleased but walked across the bar directly to his target. He glanced at Ron and then completely ignored him.

"Potter, I know I stormed out, but neither of us completely fulfilled out ends of the deal and I still want answers."

Harry was hunched over the bar looking up and Draco, he really looked nice with his new way of styling his hair… the traitorous thought from earlier in the café resurfaced with less resistance. Harry was about to comment on Draco's determination to know about Snape's trial, but before he could say something that stupid Ron burst out.

"What DEAL?!"

Draco glared at Ron, "That is none of your business Weasel."

Before Ron could respond, Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and began to drag him out of the bar.

"Close my tab!" Harry yelled at the Bartender while stumbling.

Ron got up to run after them but came face to face with the Nice-Hair-Bartender.

"I didn't really like the way you were treating my friend earlier." The bartender crossed his arms intimidatingly.

Ron tried to move around him as the door closed behind Harry and Draco but he was blocked again.

The distant sound of apparition echoed and it was too late.

Ron sighed and began to try and defuse the situation.

oOoOo

"I don't like problems. I avoid them when I can and I don't like people pointing them out to me."

-Lorelai Gilmore


	8. Not the coffee shop again

**AN- Hello again friends. I have a few Ideas about how I want this story to go, but unlike my epically long story Harry Potter and the Magic of Perspective, I Don't have this planned out much.**

 **SO! I would like you, my gentle readers, to tell me what you would like to see happen and I will try to work it in depending on its popularity!**

 **R &R and let me know!**

 **Not the Coffee Shop 8**

Harry's entire body tried to reject the feeling of apparition, unfortunately for Harry's body it was too late and the deed was done. His stomach churned wildly and he was certain that he was going to be sick.

A cool hand, at least cool compared to Harry's burning skin, pressed a glass vile into his palm. Harry would normally inspect the potion or at least look at it before drinking, but his incredibly drunk mind wiped away his common sense and he only wanted relief.

The potions worked immediately and his stomach calmed but Harry was still very drunk. When the feeling of a bucket of cold water associated with a sobering potion never came, he looked at the vile in confusion.

"Sorry, I only have stomach calming and hangover potions, I don't keep sobering potions around… kind of defeats the purpose."

Draco's voice cut through Harry's muddled thoughts, he looked up as the blond sat across from him on the couch. Harry took in his surroundings for the first time, he was in an elegant but simple sitting room that was decorated in silver and dark blue. He was on a love seat with a small coffee table in front of him, across from him was a larger couch on which Draco sat.

A CLUNK sound drew Harry's hazy gaze to the table where Draco had just set down a bottle of something that looked expensive and alcoholic. Two glasses were levitated over, Draco filled his own with a liberal amount and then poured a much smaller amount for Harry. Considering how drunk he already felt it was probably smart to limit his drink.

Draco pushed Harry's tumbler across the table, "So what was your plan?"

"Huh?" Harry responded dumbly while sniffing the gold liquid in his cup.

"The plan Potter, you went to a bar and got drunk because you were being a prat. What was next? Eating a pint of ice cream and crying?"

Draco sneered but it seemed halfhearted to Harry.

Harry looked back at his drink and slowly took a sip, he cringed at first but then it smoothed out, it was something he had never tasted.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Focus Potter!" Draco slapped the table.

Harry just stared at Draco waiting for an answer.

Draco sighed and threw back his entire drink in one go before pouring another.

"It's Scotch."

Harry looked back down at his drink again, "Ah, not wha' I expected it t' taste like, t's not bad."

After taking a more relaxed posture, leaning back in the love seat he was on, Harry looked around the room.

"Nice place."

Draco threw back another drink, "Thanks."

"So 'bout Snape." Harry suddenly threw the conversation back on track.

Draco rolled his eyes and poured his third drink, even with a very drunk Harry Potter, he still didn't control the conversation…

oOoOo

"I've got about the next two and a half hours planned, and then there's just darkness and possibly some dragons."

Rory Gilmore


	9. And?

**AN- R &R to tell me what you want to see happen!**

 **Draco's house is not a coffee shop 9**

Draco began to sip his third drink, his head was starting to spin from the first two he knocked back. Harry on the other hand was very drunk and Draco planned on withholding the scotch after the little bit he poured.

After bringing up Snape again Harry just stared off into the distance like he was seeing something that Draco couldn't. When an entire minute of staring and silence passed Draco decided he should say something.

"Yes, about Snape. You said he was friends with your mother."

Harry's eyes refocused on Draco, "best friends, he loved her."

"So, what happened?" Draco prodded.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Nope, you firs', I told you somethin', now you tell me somethin' 'bout Snape."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, something he would normally never do in front of company but he was feeling loose.

"Fine, Severus liked scotch. The one we are drinking was his favorite…" Draco trailed off for a moment as if he was just realizing something important he over looked.

He glanced at the bottle on the table, "Actually, this bottle was one of his I was saving."

Harry looked at the bottle, "Why'd 'ou open it?"

Draco shrugged in a very un-Malfoy way, "I don't really know, just seemed right considering the topic."

Harry nodded slowly and took a small sip of his drink, his eyes were less cloudy and his speech was slowly un-slurring now that his drinking had slowed down. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees while still holding his drink.

"Snape started goin' down a dark path, my mum tried t' stop it, but stuff was work'n against her."

Harry looked back down at his drink, his eyes were avoiding Draco, and he looked a little ashamed.

"What stuff?"" Draco pushed.

Harry took a deep breath, "My dad an' his friends… Mostly Sirius, They were awful to Snape, and Remus didn' stop 'em."

Harry looked up from under his fringe and Draco looked him dead in the eye.

"You're telling me that Severus became a Death Eater because he was made fun of?" He wasn't amused and a very Malfoy like bite was in his tone.

Harry sat up straight, "no!... kinda."

Draco waited for Harry to elaborate with furrowed brows.

Harry ran one hand through his hair, the condensation from his glass making it stick up even more.

"It was one… situation of bullyin' that went bad," Harry was trying hard to pull himself together and his slur was almost gone.

"My dad used Snapes own spell on him, an' my mum tried to defend him… an' he called her a mudblood."

Draco waited for the rest of the story, but Harry didn't say anything else.

And?" He asked expectantly.

oOoOo

"I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I'm totally flexible."

-Lorelai Gilmore


	10. Your Turn

**AN- Really want an opinion on how this story should go, R &R to let me know!**

 **Draco's house is not a coffee shop 10**

Harry stared at Draco the same way you stare at something when you don't exactly know what it is.

"And…" Harry repeated, "AND?!" He yelled the second time, his anger seemingly sobering him up a bit.

Draco's Hands went up in a defensive and innocent pose, "What?!"

Harry didn't respond, instead he went back to starting in irritation and confusion.

Draco felt his own irritation rise, "WHAT!? What do you want from me?!"

Harry stood up so that he was effectively looming over Draco, and for the first time since reconnecting with his school rival, Draco was nervous.

"How can you just say 'and' so casually? Snape called my mother a mudblood!" Harry wasn't yelling, but he was speaking with conviction and Draco was starting to feel an entirely new type of nervous.

He pushed his nervous feelings down and stood up to face Harry and defend himself. He threw his arms out as he spoke to get his point across.

"So? I called Granger a mudblood at least once a week for almost seven years and she still answered my firecall! But you are telling me that years of friendship ended because Severus did something stupid, one time?!" Draco's arms flopped back to his sides, a careless sign of his intoxication.

He watched as Harry deflated slightly and then slowly sat back down on the love seat. Draco also slowly took his own seat, prepared to spring up if Harry went off again.

Harry picked up his drink and began sipping it again, "I see what you mean…"

Draco felt the edge of guilt slide across his emotions, Harry looked distressed.

Draco wanted to slap himself for feeling the need to comfort Potter, but he did it anyway.

"I mean… it is different because your mum and Severus were friends and, Granger and I aren't." The words stung coming out, Malfoys never back peddled and Draco hated that Potter drove him to do it.

Harry shook his head, "No, you are right. If I called Hermione a Mudblood in a fit of anger, she would eventually forgive me."

Draco snorted and took a swig of his drink, "I don't know about that, Grangers got a temper on her."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she does."

The tightness in Draco's chest loosened slightly when Harry smiled and for some unknown reason he wanted to keep that smile in place.

"Maybe if things had been different and your mother lived, they could have reconciled." Draco felt internally sick at his own sappiness, but when Harry looked up at him without a hint of sadness, it seemed worth it. Draco wasn't really sure what was happening and it was scaring him a little, were they becoming friends?

"Maybe they would have," Harry looked off into the distance as if imagining a world where it happened.

"But, that isn't how it went. After Snape and my mum had their falling out, I think it was my dad and Sirius that exasperated the situation so they wouldn't make up, because they hated Snape and my dad had a crush on my mum." Harry once again looked slightly ashamed but this time there was a light blush across his cheeks.

"What your dad and his friends did to Severus sounds like us in school." Draco was gaining a better understanding of why his godfather hated Harry so much, but unlike Severus, Draco understood that hating Harry didn't change it.

"Yeah, we do dumb things when we are young, but that's how it went down. I saw the whole thing." Harry shrugged.

"I can't imagine that Severus' dying action was to give you a memory of him being thoroughly embarrassed with his own spell." Draco practically scoffed at the thought.

Harry's blush deepened and he quickly took another sip of his drink, "ummmm… no, I found out about that in fifth year…"

Draco leaned forward, he was very interested in the story behind this tidbit, but he also found himself oddly drawn to Potter when he blushed. As he continued to drink, Draco became less and less concerned about the odd feelings he was having for his rival.

"Well, fess up! This ought to be a good story."

Harry set his glass down with conviction, "Nope, it's your turn!"

oOoOo

"Would you like me to put a mirror in front of you, so you can look at yourself while you have this conversation?"

-Emily Gilmore


	11. invaded his personal space

**AN- BACK! Still working on the new HPMOP Chapter. Thank you to my reviewers! Once again let me know if there is a situation you would like to see happen**

 **Draco's house is still not a coffee shop 11**

Draco slipped backwards away from Harry, it was only then that he realized how far forward he had been leaning towards his rival. He placed his drink on the table, he was apparently becoming more intoxicated than he realized.

"My turn?" He asked.

Harry smiled, apparently he had not noticed the close proximity previously or he didn't care.

"Yes, you have to tell me something about Snape."

Like a Lumos spell being cast Draco suddenly remembered the whole reason he dragged Harry back here, they had a deal. They were talking and debating like friends and somehow he had forgotten that there was pretense to their drinking.

"Right…" Draco raked his mind for a good story, there were many he could tell but he felt it would be cheap if he didn't reveal something meaningful. He wanted to honor his side of the deal, he wanted to give Harry what he sought as much as he wanted to get his own answers.

"When I was young my parents weren't around much. My mother was kind to me in her own way, but my father only wanted to groom me, he was never very invested as an actual father."

Draco looked down into his drink, very embarrassed that he was revealing this much of himself but unable to stop. He silently blamed the amber liquid for his weakness.

"I was alone most of the time and raised by the elves, I looked forward to seeing my mother and dreaded seeing my father. If I failed in my lessons his punishment was…"

Draco paused and glanced up from under his hair, Harry's face made it clear he understood what type of punishment Draco received as a child. The fact that Harry jumped to that conclusion so quickly made Draco wonder what his rival's childhood was like. Their eye contact broke when Harry became red and looked away suddenly.

Draco finished his drink again and poured another before continuing.

"Like I said, I looked forward to my mother, but I anticipated Severus' visits most of all. He would come twice a week to teach me basic potions, and he also visited for holidays and my birthdays as my godfather. I loved it when he was there, he always taught me something knew and had a sharp wit that my father couldn't match. He is honestly the reason I didn't turn out completely like my father, he instilled a seed of independence in me."

Draco looked at Harry again, his eyes burned slightly and he knew they would look glossy, but he had to know if Harry was listening or if he was judging harshly.

Harry was holding his tumbler with both hands and was very still. His bottom lip was between his teeth and what shocked Draco was the sheen of tear in his eyes.

When Harry realized he was being watched he trembled and blinked, his eyes cleared as two tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sorry," He croaked.

Harry took a breath, "I just… I knew there was good in that miserable, mean, sarcastic man. I truly wish I could have known him the way you did. I know it sounds strange, but I wanted to help… the pain I saw when he…"

Harry was overcome by some memory. Draco saw panic beginning to rise and recognized it, it was something many people experienced after the war if they didn't deal with the things that happened properly. In a moment Draco pushed aside his own grief and went to Harry, he grabbed his rival's shoulders while standing over him.

"Harry you have to breathe."

Harry looked up, he began to take deeper breaths.

"Now tell me what happened."

"OK…" Harry took a few more slow breaths and looked down at his own lap.

"My entire life Snape had been saving me without me knowing. He was protecting me. I know he didn't like me but he kept me safe, and when he died… he didn't just give me his memories and… poof he was gone. He lingered… he bled and was poisoned and there was no helping him."

Draco's grip tightened as he imagined the scene, he tried to control himself so he didn't bruise Harry's shoulders but the violence of his godfather's death was not a fact that was released to the public.

"Voldemort had been calling me out and the others wanted me to go, but Snape hung on to me, he gave me his memories and then… he made me look at him."

Harry trembled beneath Draco's hands.

"He made me look in his eyes, I watched the life leave him, I was covered in blood… but up until the last moment he wasn't really seeing me. He was so desperate."

Harry looked up at Draco, his Green eyes wide and bright, Draco looked back, looked only at his eyes and realized.

"He was seeing Lily…"

Severus had been a man obsessed, haunted by his biggest mistakes. Just had Draco had clung to Severus as a child because he was a light in a lonely life, his godfather had clung to Lily.

Movement from Harry broke Draco's line of thought. Warmth pressed against his chest, the back of his neck and his shoulder. His rival had stood from the couch and invaded his personal space, Draco was being hugged.

Like a steam engine slow to start, Draco's drunk brain began to process what was happening. Blood rushed to his face and his heart was beating wildly. Harry was pressed flat against him front to front and his arms were wrapped around the back of his neck. Messy hair tickled his ear and Harry's cheek almost touched his own.

Draco had no idea what to do and was very worried about his own reaction to the hug, so he did the only thing that came to mind, he wound is arms around Harry's back and hugged.

Harry's body relaxed slightly.

"Thank you."

oOoOo

"I'm attracted to pie. It doesn't mean I feel the need to date pie"

Lorelai Gilmore


	12. Fear

**AN- Hello there, new chap for you all. Don't worry HPMOP is still coming as well.**

 **Hugs are not a Coffee Shop**

The hug only lasted a few seconds after Draco hugged back. Harry pulled away and kept his eyes on the ground, through their drunken haze the realization that they hugged sank in. Not just an arms and shoulders touched, leaning forward type of hug, but a flush bodies and tight embrace type of hug.

Harry sat back down and Draco took a step back but did not return to his seat.

Harry waited for some sort of snide remark or barb, but it never came. A glimmer of hope for something… he wasn't sure what, but something, appeared in him. Maybe the return of the hug wasn't a fluke.

"Sorry…" Harry could slap himself for not stemming the reflex to apologize.

The silence that followed almost snuffed out the hope that just began to grow. Harry didn't want their interactions to end, he finally felt like he had someone who understood. Someone who went through messed up things just like him and was maybe a little warped because of it.

Harry had never expressed how much Snape's last moments disturbed him. Talking to Hermione or Ron about topics like that always made him uncomfortable, they would look at him with a worried expression and then they would want him to talk about other deaths, like Remus. Harry was definitely sad and angry about the people he lost in the final battle, but he didn't watch the life leave them. He also couldn't talk to them about walking to his own death… and many other things they probably didn't want to hear anyway. They just wanted him to be mourning like them and not have to deal with deeper and more disturbing issues. Harry couldn't blame them for not being able to handle what happened to him while they're also handling their own problems, Harry couldn't even handle what happened.

But Draco…

Harry looked up at the man still standing in front of him, Draco was looking away with the vacant eyes of someone in their own head. Harry could tell Draco understood, from the little that he learned about Draco's childhood it was obvious he wasn't raised with love like Ron and Hermione and when he learned about anything bad that happened to Harry he didn't default to pity.

Draco blinked, his eyes refocused and he looked back at Harry. Having been lost in his own thoughts Harry didn't notice he was still staring and found himself locking eyes with Draco.

Grey eyes that were naturally cold.

Beautiful.

"I should go…" The words slipped from Harry's lips, a reflex to the sharp fear incurred by his thoughts.

How could he think that Draco was Beautiful? That wasn't right… but why? Because they are rivals? Because Harry was supposed to someday get back with Ginny? After a moment of silence that Draco had not filled with any sort of response, Harry concluded it wasn't wrong… and that scared him more.

He stood.

"It's getting late," Harry reached for his outer robe he had at some point removed… when did that happen?

Draco reanimated from whatever frozen state he had been in.

"You can't floo or apparate like this," Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm while he was putting his robe on, it hung awkwardly from the one arm Harry had gotten into it.

The touch sent sparks all over Harry and his fear spiked to irrational levels. He pulled away from the hand on his arm but Draco held firm as Harry stepped away sharply.

"I'm fine!" Harry knew he was being overly dramatic but he couldn't calm down.

Draco refused to let go and a short struggle ensued. The dangling half of Harry's robe managed to get under his feet and sent him falling back onto the couch with Draco close behind.

Harry's intoxicated body was hot, and felt like it was on fire every place that Draco's body was touching. He didn't want to acknowledge their position, he waited with eyes squeezed shut for Draco to scramble off and for the embarrassed apology to follow, but it never happened.

Draco was perfectly still leaning over him. Warm air brushed Harry's lips and it was then that he realized how close their faces were. Slowly Harry opened his eyes, the gaze that was returned was not what he expected. There was no cold anger or snide indifference. Draco's eyes were surprised and… scared?

A slight movement made Harry's heart skip, and then there was a soft touch of fingers on his cheek.

oOoOo

"There's plenty to do tonight that we can be mortified about tomorrow."

~Gilmore Girls


	13. Safe

**AN- Sorry for the wait, HPMOP is also still in the works!**

 **Is this story ever going back to the Coffee Shop?**

Soft and warm, with a slight tremor. Draco's fingers ran down Harry's cheek, He expected a violent reaction, to be shoved away, but it didn't happen.

Everything that Draco was raised to believe screamed at him that what he was doing and feeling was wrong. His father's voice in his head was lecturing him about how much time he spent with Blasé and how he needed to get closer to Pansy… He had to honor the Malfoy name and make an heir… But his dad was gone now…

It didn't feel wrong… so why was it wrong?

Every learned behavior from Draco's entire childhood reared against that though and filled him with sharp fear. He began to pull away, he had to end this before someone got hurt because he wasn't allowed to have this.

He stopped mid movement when the burning warmth of Harry's palm met his cheek. It wasn't hesitant like Draco's touch, it was firm and full handed. It pulled and a longing deeply hidden in Draco's chest and he felt his feelings slip from his lips before he could stop them.

"Why is this wrong?" Draco could only wait for a response now that the words were out there.

Their eyes were locked and Draco could see Harry comprehend something, then he raised his other hand to cup both sides of Draco's face

"It's not."

There was barely a second between the uttered words and the searing touch of Harry's lips meeting his own. After only a moment of shock Draco fell into the kiss without even trying and closed his eyes. They moved together very naturally, he easily readjusted to a less awkward position straddling Harry without breaking contact.

This was entering common territory for Draco, a drunken, fumbling fling, but this time the kiss was slow and soft, they held each other's faces and ran their hands down each other's backs and arms. There was no pressure to jump forward into anything the other might not be comfortable with as they enjoyed the pure affection, but if what Draco was sitting on was any indication, there was definitely interest.

For the first time ever, Draco felt cared about and not just wanted for his money or his body. They were both drunk, Harry more so, if they slept together is could be written off as a mistake of alcohol. Draco was also very obviously aroused and he was sure Harry hadn't miss it, but he didn't take advantage of it either. Burning tears pressed against Draco's eyelids and he held them back.

Harry slowly stopped the kiss, and when Draco opened his eyes he was met green eyes that were hazy with intoxication and affection. He felt a hand slide over the back of his neck and found himself being pulled back down. This time he wasn't pulled in for a kiss but instead found his head resting on Harry's chest, arms wound around him and he was held comfortably.

"I'm very tired, and drunk," Harry mumbled.

Draco relaxed, he could hear Harry's heart beat and it calmed him like nothing else ever had. He felt safe. His previous need to cry resurfaced, and this time he gave in letting a few tears fall.

"Yeah, we should probably sleep," Draco kept his voice steady.

Harry's arms tightened for a moment, "mmmhhhmm" was his half asleep reply.

Draco was sure he would be very confused about how his guard slipped so much. He tilted his head a bit to get a glimpse of Harry's sleeping face.

But he promised himself he wouldn't regret it, even if Harry thought it was a mistake once sober. If Harry didn't think it was a mistake then Draco was determined to not mess whatever this was up.

oOoOo

"It's all any of us wants, to find a nice person to hang out with 'til we drop dead. Not a lot to ask!"

~ Gilmore Girls


End file.
